Am I Dreaming?
by RingoTheRainbow
Summary: Caine kidnaps Astrid and takes her back to his dorm. We learn something new about sweet little Astrid and some very interesting things happen while they are alone. SURPRISE TWIST ENDING! R&R! lemon Astrid/Caine GRAPHIC!
1. Is this a dream?

**A/N **spoiler! kindof... in Hunger, Edilio does not develop powers. but in my version, hes a shapeshifter! :D

_' Where am i?' _Astrid wondered as she wandered around what apeared to be an old, run-down gymnasium.

She was alone.

"Astriiiiid..." she heard Sam calling her. Her name bouncing around the room like a Super-Bounce bouncy ball.

' _This is so strange...' _

"Where are you Astrid...?" That was Sam's voice...wasn't it? Sam wasn't usually that condescending.

"Sam?" Astrid called "I'm over here Sam!" '_Sam will know what this place is.' _Astrid hoped.

The lights were dim. A little too dim for Astrid's taste. But her eyes were already adjusted to it.

To her right, there was a set of double doors. Unlocked. Joyful, Astrid ran over and yanked them open. To her surprize, a painfully bright light flooded the gym to greet her.

"AGH!" Astrid fell backward onto the cold wooden floor, sheilding her eyes from the harsh light of the outside world.

"There you are." Sam was standing in the doorway looking cute as ever. "What are you doing on the floor?"

Embarrased, Astrid stood up and ran to hug her boyfriend. Once in an embrace, she started to ask him what was happening. "Oh Sam, I was so scared! and the voice, and the light, and I just want to kno whats going-" Sam cut her off by pushing her (rather forcefully) away from himself.

"Sam, wha-" ***BOOM*** the gunshot was deffening and unmistakable.

Still staring into Astrids eyes, Sam said, "...he made me...threatened Pete...had to...Im so sorry..." And he fell to the ground as Edilio. Dead.

Dumbstruck by what just happened, Astrid was unable to say anything when Caine stepped through the doors and picked Astrids shell-shocked body off of the dirty floor.

Brought back to reality by Caine's touch that made her want to gag, Astrid spun around and tried to find an exit. But the gym was now pitch-black in comparasin to the light behind Caine. But that was no matter to Astrid. She had ran for her life in the dark before, she could do it again. That is, if within three steps she hadn't run smack into Diana holding a rope and a needle ( '_No doubt not properly sanatized' _Astrid thought)

Astrid's last thoughts had been a mixed-up jumble of terror and frantic emotions before her body unwillingly succomed to the creeping cold of the sedative that had been plunged deep into her veins


	2. Captive

Once concious, Astrids eyes opened to stare at a gray ceiling.

'_ What the...?' _

She tried to sit up put movement was impossible.

Astrid reallized that the heavy rope that Diana was holding back in the gym was now wrapped firmly around her. She had to find a way out of this new prison. Wherever she was.

Astrid closed her eyes again and her highly-intellegent mind went into overdrive.

She thought of everything. How to untie herself once the remainder of the sedative wore off, possible escape routes, she knew how to pick a lock with a hair pin and a paperclip. But mostly, she tried not to think about what Caine and Diana had in store for her.

"I know your awake." A harsh male voice interrupted her thoughts completely and a cold chill ran down her spine.

Astrid squeezed her eyes tighter and her whole body tensed up.

"You're tied up, laying in the middle of my room. You can't hide. All you can do is lay there and let me watch you suffer..."

Astrid could hear the smile in his voice from the pleasure he was getting out of watching her squirm.

The boy stood up from his chair by the door and walked calmly over to where she was laying. He leaned over her head so she could view her captor. As if she didn't already know the sick bastard who tied her up.

Caine.

Astrid said nothing.

Even if he was Sam's brother, he was the evil twin. Of that she was certain. What she wasn't certain of, however, was his motive for capturing her and bringing her here. Astrid didn't want to give him the satisfaction of posibly hearing the fear in her voice. But Caine wasn't stupid. The only way to get him to tell of his plans were for her to ask.

"What do u want Caine?" She spat. His name tasted like poison in her mouth.

"What do _I_ want?" Caine smirked.

Astrid wanted to barf.

"I want...you." He said with a vile tone.

"ME? What could u possibly want with me?"

"Think about it. Im a boy...your a girl..."

Astrid was horror-struck.

"no!" was all she could say before an invisible force lifted her off her feet and held her flat on her back while Caine untied her body and used the rope to tie her wrists to on of the bedposts.

Astrid could not even imagine the terror she was about to receive. Or the pleasure...


	3. Defiled

Astrid was stuck.

Being tied to a bedpost left her almost completely immobile. Exept for her legs (which had never been very strong in the first place).

To her dismay, Caine had walked from her side to the door of his room and locked it.

Astrid was trapped.

Now facing her, with his back against the door, Astrid could see Caine smiling devilishly at her helpless form.

Caine strolled towards her; his strides arrogant.

Suddenly struck by fear, Astrid struggled against the ropes binding her.

"You can't escape. No matter how much you squirm." Caine lowered his head to look at her face. "And besides...even if you do miraculously mannage to get the ropes off, I can still hold you where i want you."

As if to remind her of his great power, Caine raised his hand and Astrid's body lifted about two feet off the bed.

"I know you're powerful. Now put me down." Said Astrid, agitated.

"Say please" Caine replied with a wink.

"Bite me."

"All in good time, my pet."

Caine flipped his hand over so it was facing palm-down and Astrid dropped back onto the bed.

"I hate you! Let me go!" Astrid yelled at him.

Caine chuckled.

"Well," Astrid said, her voice wavering. "now that you have me, what are you going to do to me?"

"Oh, I don't know..." Caine took a step towards Astrid's waist. "I might do this..." He placed his hand on the hem of Astrid's light-blue button-up blouse, and slowly slid the edge up, trailing a finger to her navel. Astrid shuddered and goosebumps formed on the line his finger made.

"Did you like that?"

Astrid said nothing.

"Or...!" Caine swiveled to face Astrid. "I could do...this" He put both his hands at her collar and began to unbutton her shirt.

After the fourth button, Astrid had had enough of his games. "Stop!" She yelled at him.

With a smirk, Caine balled up the fabric in his hands and easily ripped the little white buttons off, revealing Astrid's white bra.

"Oh Astrid. Poor little innocent Astrid. That white bra says it all. I bet no one's ever done this before..." Caine put his index finger and thumb together and the front clasp on Astrid's bra snapped open.

She gasped.

Caine went on, "And I bet, no one's ever done this to you" Caine pulled the cups away and ran his hands down her sides; starting at her breasts.

Astrid opened her mouth and Caine stopped.

"Go on, what were you about to say?" Caine asked harshly

"That felt...good."


	4. Foreplay

**A/N: **Hey guys, Ringo here, sorry I havent posted in a few days. Been real buisy throwing the best birthday party even in existence. ok, well, anyway, enjoy chapter 4!

Astrid had always had a little crush on Caine. Not because he was better looking than Sam, but because he was bad. Sam was always so nice and respectful that, eventually, Astrid started to get moderately bored. But not Caine. Caine wasn't nice to anyone. And Astrid found him exiting.

She was done acting.

"Caine..." She whispered his name like forbidden territory.

"Yes?" Caine was still staring at her boobs.

"I...I...I've always...kinda...liked u." Astrid stammered, and Caine looked into her cool blue eyes. His own, wide with surprize. Astrid continued. "I...I'm a v- virgin, but..."

"But?" Caine asked, not believing what he was hearing.

"But...I want to give myself to you..."

Caine looked as if he had just been hit by a boulder. But he recovered smoothly.

"Well, then I guess we won't be needing these..." Caine clenched his fist and the ropes turned to dust.

"Wow." Astrid sat up and rubbed her wrists where the ropes used to be. "That was impressive."

"Not as impressive as this" Caine sprung forward and kissed Astrid with more passion than she expected and knocked her backwards. Before she had a chance to object (not that she would've) Caine crawled over her and kissed her again. This time trailing kisses down her neck and across her collar bone.

Astrid's heart raced.

Caine stood up and peeled off his black T-shirt to reveal his abbs

Her breath caught.

Laying her flat on her back, Caine move his hands down to Astrid's waist and tugged at her waistband. A silent question.

"Yes!" Astrid gasped

Caine slid his fingers in and pulled her jeans and panties down past her knees and Astrid kicked them off.

Now Astrid was completely naked.

**A/N: **sorry this chapter's short. ill post chapter 5 soon! stay posted!


	5. LEMONade

**A/N: here's chapter 5! the middle and maybe end of the lemon! I hope u like it ;)**

Caine's jaw dropped as he stared at her naked body in wonder. Absentmindedly running a hand down her waist.

She was perfect.

He pulled her towards him slightly and Astrid leaned foreward to kiss his neck.

Her hands made their way down his waist too and her fingers caught on the top of his jeans. Her fingers hooked in his pants and she pulled back to stare into his eyes. was she really going to do this? she asked herself.

As if reading her mind Caine whispered "Yes..."

She got the message.

With impressive stregnth, Astrid yanked down his already unbuttoned jeans and boxers. Revealing his cock; hard and waiting.

Suddenly, Caine got a hungery look in his eyes. He kissed her with a fierce need, but there was no love. But at the moment, she didnt notice, she didnt care.

Caine pressed down most of his weight on her so she couldnt move. Caine touched her in her most sacred of places. He used his finger to make little circles around her clit. She started to moan with the anticipation.

Caine slid his finger into her warm opening, elicting moans from Astrid. Caine pumped his finger in and out, in and out.

Caine slipped his finger out and for a split second Astrid felt empty and dissapointed. Untill he added another finger alongside the first and shoved back into her wetness.

Astrid felt her first orgasm rip through her. The most amazing pleasure she had ever felt in her life. So far...

She gasped as her skin was pulled taught as Caine nearly failed at inserting a third finger.

"Ow!" Astrid moaned

"Should I stop?" Caine asked with fake concern. He had no intention of stopping.

"NO!" Astrid yelled out of sheer yearning need for his touch.

Caine kissed her with burning passion. Pure lust.

He pulled his fingers out as Astrid moaned, assuming he was going to add another finger.

Not this time. Caine positioned himself at her opening and eased his huge cock into her.

She was unprepared and screaming in extasy as another orgasm shook her body.

Then, Caine turned around and shot his hand out at something. Astrid heard a small thump followed by an alarming second thump against the far wall.

It sounded like a person.

_Oh well, _Astrid thought, _one of the gaurds mustv'e walked in. _

But deep inside, it bothered her how okay she was with watching Caine absentmindedly throwing people against a wall.

**A/N: This is the end of this lemon, but im thinking about having another one later in the story before the surprize twist!**

** KEEP READING!**


	6. Meanwhile

**A/N: this chapter is going to change POV's to show wats goin on with Sam. Hope u like :)**

_**-SAM-**_

_Sam paced around in Astrid's room. She was gone._

Sam had come to wake her up with her usual can of breakfast (which was strange because Astrid NEVER oversleeps.).

"Astrid?" Sam knocked and opened he bedroom door.

She was gone.

"Astrid! Taylor!" Sam yelled. Brianna zoomed in.

"Taylor's not here." she said.

"Go get her and," _Brianna zoomed away _"tell her it's IMPORTANT!" but she was already gone.

Two minutes later, Taylor bounced in.

"You called?"

"Astrid's gone and theres no note. Search the town."

"Can do Boss!" Taylor said with a salute right before dissapearing.


	7. Searching

_**-TAYLOR-**_

Taylor bounced all over town. The fire house, Albert's club, the hotel, Edelio's training center, the cabbage farm, and even the graveyard! Astrid was nowhere.

Bouncing back to Sam, Taylor said "I checked everywhere and I can't find her. Sorry Sam."

He sighed. "This is bad. I think Caine might have taken her. Can you please check Colts?"

"Sure!" she replied Taylor loved to go snooping around their snoody-rich-kid school.

Taylor bounced to the doors right outside the academy. It was vacant. Sam said Caine took her, so where would he be...?

Taylor dissappeared and popped up in the front hall. Bullets wizzed past as two surprized twelve year olds shot at her. She bounced back outside. "Caine!" she grumbled. They may have been ill-trained, but Taylor had no doubt Caine had them staked out there waiting for her to check up on him.

Taylor bounced onto the kitchen. Deserted.

Next, the went to a hallway deeper into the school. There was a nine year old asleep on the floor with a pistol in his lap. Taylor took it.

-bounce-

The boy's corridor. Empty.

-bounce-

The hallway outside Caine and Drake's old rooms. nothing but gray, soundproof doors.

Taylor was about to bounce to the girl's corridor, when she heard a thump.

-bounce-

Taylor stood there in Caine's bedroom. Silent. Open-mouthed.

Caine and Astrid were having SEX!

She couldn't believe what she was seeing!

Caine flicked a hand at her. Taylor flew into the air, dropping the gun. She slammed into the wall beside the door and bounced back out to the main hall, forgetting about the gaurds in her haste.

When she appeared, she fell backward from the unreleased momentum from being forcefully hit against a wall. Taylor had just enough time to remember what awaited her before a bullet was shot through her arm and another landed in her chest. Killing her.


End file.
